


Star-Blessed Hero II: By My Ancestors

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Star-Blessed Hero [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: I thought Fate and Destiny and Prophecies were done with me. I thought I could live the rest of my immortal life without complications. But, like They say, there is no rest for one chosen by the Stars and Moons. Why create another Hero, when there already is one?





	

I thought Fate and Destiny and Prophecies were done with me. I thought I could live the rest of my immortal life without complications. But, like They say, there is no rest for one chosen by the Stars and Moons. Why create another Hero, when there already is one?

My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed that I was once again in the land of the living, and not in my Sanctuary. Then I remembered why. Lady Meridia woke me up from my centuries-long sleep. I looked around on the mattress I lied on, and couldn't find the Tribunal gods anywhere. Hmm. They are most likely in their Temples by now. I stood up from my bed, and changed into my armor. When I was finished changing into it, I sat down onto the mattress again, and I sighed. One part of me said that I should just get back to adventuring, but the other part told me that I was needed again. It seems as if the gods are cruel, and that comes from an immortal demi-god. Very strange indeed. I stood up, and drew a circle on the ground. I wrote in Daedric script on the outer circle and was soon finished. I sat down in the middle of it, and began summoning. My mind was suddenly filled with another presence, and I looked up. Azura stood there, the same as when we met in person. She smiled down at me. _"You did well, Lovesia, by summoning me. You still have more to do. Go to Vvardenfell, and you'll know what to do when you find the Urshilaku, and they will recognize you as the person you are. Good luck."_

With that, Azura faded into her realm of Oblivion, Moonshadow. I could smell the roses, and see the city of silver when I closed my eyes. I smiled at that. I quickly packed all my belongings, and walked towards the Mournhold Temple Plaza. My eyes startled wide open when I saw everyone who stood there. Two Dunmer who looked like royalty stood there, but the rest was more precious to me. It was Lady Almalexia, Master Sotha, Lord Vivec and Danys. I smiled brightly, and took all six of them into my arms. It helped that I was freakishly huge in the first place. I could even have done it before I grew several inches. I cried happy tears, and Almalexia started choking for air. I stopped hugging them, and scratched my head when the two monarchs fell over nearly dead. My hands were between my breasts and I raised and separated them. The ground lit up with healing warmth, and the two Dunmer sat up and gasped for air. I sheepishly laughed at the dirty looks from the Royal Guards. "Ugh, sorry? Guess I can't control my strength well at all..."

For a while, they all stared, and then everyone laughed, including me. Almalexia smiled at me. "I felt that you summoned Azura. Why not Meridia?"

I became serious then. "Well, because Meridia is not the patron of Resdayn, as you know. That is by all rights Azura. Ugh, why are looking at me like that?"

I meant the strange looks they gave me. Danys then spoke up. "Lovesia... Resdayn is called Morrowind now... Since the Armistice, actually."

At that, the three Tribunal gods looked away. I looked at them disbelievingly. "You don't mean that you actually handed _that_ over too?! Wait, don't answer that, I already know that you did that. Ugh... what kind of idiots are you?! I only don't watch you for a few centuries, and you do stuff like that?! Idiots!"

I hit them upside their heads, and Danys stopped Almalexia's Hands and the High-Ordinators. All three Tribunal gods huddled together, and that was all the answer that I needed. I shook my head. "Okay, but now I need to go quickly. Azura seems to think that I should go to the Urshilaku, and I need to get to Vvardenfell because of that..."

Alarm seemed to creep onto Danys' face. He stopped me from walking away, and he cringed when I stared at him. "Lovesia... the Ashlander Tribe Urshilaku... they... their Wise Woman..."

My eyes widened in alarm. _Oh, no way!_ I rubbed my face. "No way. So now it's that I need to... do that?! Azura, I feel really pissed right now at you, and that's never good for anybody, Molag Bal can testify for that! I beat him to a bloody pulp after all!!!"

Suddenly, it got very dark indeed, and she levitated safely out of my reach. Well, let her think that! She laughed sheepishly. "Well, as Meridia can testify, the gods don't create another hero when there already is one."

I calmed down, and glared at her. "One week. You have one entire week to prepare before I storm into Moonshadow and beat the everlasting crap out of you, and you likely should be there. Because, as Namira can testify, I even stormed down Her Realm to find that motherfucker called Mannimarco. How he escaped Coldharbour, I have no idea, because I didn't free him, and Molag Bal is so scared of me that he doesn't even dare think about doing anything like that. _One week._ "

I banished her from Nirn, and my face was so dark that my face seemed more gray than blue all of the sudden. Almalexia marveled at me. "Wow, Lovesia, I never want to piss you off. Never."

I glared in the air, and then stopped. Glaring won't help me, will it? No, I don't think so. I looked at Almalexia. "Though... I guess you always did seem familiar after I got my soul back."

She laughed silently. "Oh yeah? Well, you should go. Better not keeping the Urshilaku waiting for too long. Well... good luck, Lovesia. You're really gonna need it."

I smiled down at her. "Okay. I'll better get going then. Bye-bye..."

Before I could turn around, Danys pecked me on the lips, and then turned away. I touched my lips, and blushed at the action. I turned Danys around, and pecked him on his lips too. I quickly turned around, and walked away from them. My entire face was purple. _Well... at least he loves me back..._

And with that, I walked towards... my future.


End file.
